1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication light visualization structure that visualizes communication light transmitted through an optical communication path for the purpose of visually checking the communication status of the optical communication path.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, in optical communication facilities, communication light visualization structures that visualize communication light transmitted through an optical communication path have been used for the purpose of visually checking the communication status of the optical communication path (such as a status as to whether the optical communication path is in use).
An example of existing communication light visualization structures includes a duplex LC communication light visualization adapter for extracting a part of first communication light that is transmitted through a first optical communication path and a part of second communication light that is transmitted through a second optical communication path as leakage light in a combined manner, and a duplex LC communication light detector that detects the leakage light extracted through the LC communication light visualization adapter and that outputs, in a form that a user can visually check, a status as to whether at least one of the first optical communication path and the second optical communication path is in use (see, for example, Kanako Suzuki et al., “Visual Connection Identifier for LC Type Connector”, Hitachi Metals Technical Review, Hitachi Metals, Ltd., vol. 30, 2014, Vol. 30, pp. 40-45).
However, existing communication light visualization structures have a problem in that they cannot individually detect first communication light that is transmitted through a first optical communication path and second communication light that is transmitted through a second optical communication path and cannot individually identify the communication status of the first optical communication path and the communication status of the second optical communication path.